Chloe Parkman
Chloe Holly Parkman is a future character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections. She will be the fifth child and second daughter of Abbie and Matthew Parkman, and will have the abilities of Energy Charging, Pyrogenesis and Material Intuition. Appearance As a child, Chloe will have curly, light brown hair, and dark blue eyes. Her skin tone will be relatively pale. As an adult, Chloe will retain her natural curls and dark brown hair. However, she will regularly dye her hair different colours. Her eyes will also stay their same blue shade. Chloe will be naturally very pale, contrasting with her dark hair. She will be of average height for her age, and will be dressed quite simply, usually in T shirts or jumpers and jeans. Her clothes won't be particularly girly even as a young girl. As an adult, this will remain the same and she will never bother to even try and keep up with recent trends. She will almost always be smiling. Abilities Chloe's first ability will be Energy Charging. She will be able to charge objects with potential energy, storing energy within these objects. The objects will for the most time appear normal, but the energy could appear as a coloured light when placed into the objects, or when used. She could then access and use the energy at will. For example, the energy could be used to make the objects explode upon contact, or to increase an offensive effect. Her second ability will be Pyrogenesis. Using this ability, Chloe will be able to create fire, but she will not be able to manipulate it or control it once it has been released. She also will be incapable of undoing the creation. The palms of her hands will not be burned when using the ability, but apart from that, she will not possess any immunity to fire. This means that she could be potentially harmed if the fire grew out of control. Her third ability will be Material Intuition. This ability is used by focusing upon a certain object or substance. When this is done, Chloe can then intuitively identify all the compounds, chemicals, materials or compartments which form the target. It could thus be used to learn if there was any poison in food, or any weak part in a machine. It can identify a wrong or faulty component in any system. Additionally, it can identify the constituents needed to make any chemical or machine, and can therefore guide in their production if the raw materials and equipment necessary are present. Family & Relationships *Mother - Abbie Parkman *Father - Matt Parkman Jnr *Brothers - Matt Jnr Jnr, Thomas and Chris Parkman *Sisters - Kaylee, Lily, Anna and Emma Parkman Jnr Etymology Chloe is a Greek name which means "young shoot". Her middle name, Holly, refers to the holly tree. Her surname, Parkman, may refer to a park-keeper or park-worker, or someone who owns a park. History & Future Chloe will be born on the 4th of April 2035, when her parents will be 25 and 29 years old. She will be their second daughter. Her older brother, Matt Jnr Jnr will be 5 at the time, and her sister Kaylee will be 3. The twins Thomas and Chris will be a year old at the time. On the 20th of December 2037, Chloe's younger sister Lily will be born. Anna will be born 1st March 2038 and the youngest daughter, Emma Jnr, will be born 24th September, 2040. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters Category:Future Characters